Beta Kids - Movie Night
by jehmnei
Summary: John declares it's movie night, and there's not much the others can do about it, so they oblige, despite how tired they are. - A super short postgame fic about the B1 kids! Enjoy!
"Guys, I got the good stuff." Dave thumped upstairs, carrying a gallon of vanilla ice cream. Rose glanced at him wearily from her laid-back position on the floor, against the couch. She looked quite ridiculous and so un-Rose-like sitting like this, with her hair unkempt and strewn across her face and her skirt barely covering her outstretched legs. She craned her head to check the clock hanging on the wall behind her.

"Dave, do you really think this is the best time to consume that much sugar? It's nearly eleven."

John called out from the next room over. "Yeah, but tonight is movie night, Rose!" He stepped into the room, carrying four pillows and a large blanket. "We're gonna stay up until _at least_ three."

Rose only yawned in response, followed by a giggle and a "Don't yawn, it's contagious!" from Jade.

"She's trying to get us all tired so we'll go the fuck to sleep like she wants us to. Just more psycho-manipulation," Dave remarked, stifling a yawn of his own. He'd gone to the kitchen and retrieved four bowls and four spoons. He set them down on the floor, plopped himself down on the couch beside Jade, and casually threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Frankly, Dave, I'm genuinely fatigued. Physically, mentally, and of your assumptions." John barked a laugh in response.

"We're all gonna have _fun_ tonight. In fact, as your leader, I demand it!" He stated, jokingly. He looked at each of the four in succession, from his left to his right, from his place leaning against the doorframe: Jade, Dave, Rose. Dave covered his face with both hands, letting out a fit of coughing following a slight laugh.

"Guess what we're watching." Dave waited for a response, before throwing his arms up into the air triumphantly and swinging his head back to face the ceiling. "Fuckin' _High School Musical_ , baby!"

Rose tried to hide a laugh, an attempt in vain thanks to her tiredness. "Where, for the love of Bilious Slick, did you get _High School Musical_?" she said, in between cackles. She only laughed like that when she was drunk-in this case, of exhaustion.

"Dunno. Found it somewhere." Dave smiled mischievously and closed his eyes. His shades lay on the side table, which meant he was ready to enjoy a night watching a (probably alchemized version of) a shitty 2006 movie with his friends. They all had decided they needed to do something like this-to get together and have a nice bonding experience. What more perfect of a way to do that, Dave thought, than to watch a relic from their childhood.

"I don't think I've ever seen _High School Musical_ ," Jade said matter-of-factly. She looked at Dave, expecting an ironic summary.

"Don't worry, Jade, Zac Efron's charming, pre-pubescent good looks will be enough to lure you into Disney's trap. He's a real lady killer. They would've taken over the world, probably, if it wasn't for those fuckin' meteors. They had a thing going. It was like-"

" _Dave._ Spare us your rambling and play the film already!" Rose sighed, climbing onto the couch in between Jade and Dave. She grabbed the blanket John brought for them and pulled it over their laps. Hesitantly, she looked up at John.

"Are you gonna join the gay cuddle pile or what?" Jade (more or less) said what Rose was thinking, and happily scooted over to allow what tiny bit of butt room the couch could supply, patting the space next to her. John grinned, and squeezed himself into the crevice, causing the whole couch to wobble a bit.

"It's miraculous this couch can so much as stand over the years. I'm surprised we haven't completely destroyed it by now," Rose smirked, leaning back and readjusting herself to make room for all four of them.

Hitting the play button, Dave murmured something about their collective weight, and they caught the word "family." They all smiled, ever so slightly, for that was what they were. A family.

Murmuring in hushed tones, Kanaya and Karkat walked down the hallway, still a bit excited about a fun night out with some friends. Kanaya slowly, cautiously, pushed open the door to the "human television room," as she referred to it. Karkat winced behind her as the door creaked, rather loudly. The human television screen was quiet and blaring light. Half eaten bowls of ice cream were strewn across the floor. The four were squeezed together on the couch, arms around each other, covered with blankets. There was a faint, unidentifiable snoring coming from John's direction.

Kanaya gasped softly at the peaceful scene, then swiftly retrieved a "human clicking device" to snap a photo of them. She and Karkat shared an understanding look. The four had all needed this night, a chance to bond, like they used to, before the game.

Wincing harder as it creaked louder again, Karkat reached for the door and pulled it closed. He decided they would no longer disturb them. He'd only just began to grasp human concepts such as family, but he recognized the four as such.

A family.


End file.
